The Island of Pokemon
by Home And Charmed
Summary: The SutherlandsHunters go out on a cruise only to end up washed a shore of islands that don’t even exist on the map, the Island of pokemon, How will the Family get out of this one. (Kane, Seb and Tasha are also in this fic”)


Note: This is rated PG13 on the safe side, H&A/Pokemon Crossover  
  
To these who don't know what Home & Away is, it a Soap show that airs in Australia at 7:00pm Note 2: This is mostly centred on the Sutherlands and Hunters, and The twins (Sutherlands), Dani and Robbie lover.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
The Island of Pokemon Summary: The Sutherlands/Hunters go out on a cruise only to end up washed a shore of islands that don't even exist on the map, the Island of pokemon, How will the Family get out of this one. (Kane, Seb and Tasha are also in this fic") **************************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
Jade Sutherland sat on her boyfriend Seb Miller's lap watching the waves crash gently against the boat. Her family the now big family were on the boat, Robbie and Tasha were sitting near by Jade. While Scott was driving the boat with Dani beside him, Matilda Henry and Max were out in the back, the only ones without somebody, Rhys and Beth were on the other side of us while Kirsty sat with Kane farest from the family, Dad ordered him to sit their. Kit Hunter stared out at the water between the three couples.  
  
"Scott are you sure their no storm, I mean the clouds seem dark" Dani asked her boyfriend for the millionth time "Yes I am sure.. Aleast I think I am" Scott said seeing lighting in the dark sky Then the boat started rocking sideways the waves violating crashing the boat. "Scott!" Dani said in a scared voice a girl scream was heard from the other side of the boat then Dani world went black.  
  
Jade woke up with a start the sun hurt her eyes so she squeezed them shut for a few minutes "Jade you are awake" Seb said to his girlfriend. "Ow my head where are we" she asked she knew when the storm hit they were very far from Summer Bay but nearby a town stood their.  
  
Then A crab walked up to them it was like nothing they seen before, the Crab still had two pincers but they were large and it walked on legs, and had eyes but was red like most crabs.  
  
"What in the heck is that thing" Jade asked Seb was speechless the crab moved away. "We better get into town" Seb said helping Jade up.  
  
When they walked into the town they saw strange creatures about, "What is this place" asked Jade "I don't know but we better contrate on finding your family and get help" Seb said holding Jade close to him. A yellow mouse-like creature then came up to the two teens " Pika?" The creature asked, "It likes you" a trainer said walking up to them. "Thanks, what it is?" Jade asked "What you don't know what a Pikachu is?" The trainer said the teens shook their heads. "Where are you from?" she asked "Uh from Australia Near Sydney in Summer Bay" Jade replied. "Pika, Pikachu" the yellow mouse said. "Why does it keep saying it name over and over" Jade said as Seb asked "Where are we", you are in Mossedeep City dear" she said Jade and Seb were confused a small bird like pokemon close to a chicken, but red. "Torchi?" it asked "We gotta find our way back home or I am going to die" Jade said.  
  
Dani and Scott had been wondering around in a strange city with even stranger creatures. "Hi can you tell us where we are?" Dani asked a tall man with a blue duck standing next to him, "You are in Lilycove city" he said "Golduck" The creature said Dani backed up as the creature said that "Oh don't be afraid Golduck just saying hi" the man chuckled. "Who and what is that" Dani asked The man looked down at the couple. "You never heard of Pokemon" he asked The two teens shook their heads. "Well I never" he said and walk off with the duck in pursuit. "What is this place?" Dani asked Scott, "I don't know but this is a very weird place" Scott replied "I am scared" Dani said holding Scott.  
  
"Jade!, Max!, Matilda!, Henry!, Dani!, Scott!, Seb!, Rhys!, Beth!" Kane called out yelling each of Kirsty and Robbie Family members, it been half an hour since, Kane, Kirsty, Tasha and Robbie were washed ashore of a very strange place called Ever Grande City, Their was a dark cave next to a building, something called the Pokemon Center Kane doubted that the others were nearby. "Maybe we should try a payphone I think their one in the center" Robbie replied "It worth a try unless if you want to go down the waterfall to our watery death" Kirsty said Kane nodded his head in agreement as the four headed to the building.  
  
"Can we use the phone" Kirsty called out to a pretty woman with red hair and a nurse uniform. "Sure" she said smiling Kane pushed the numbers of Irene Roberts house the phone rang. Finally somebody answered "Hello Irene speaking" said a shaky voice. "Irene it me Kane, Kirsty, Tasha and Robbie all here too we were shipwrecked and were separated and on a strange island" Kane said all in a breathe Kane could hear Irene and another voice possible Hayley. "Kane where are you?" Irene asked "Just a minute" Kane said "Where are we" he called out to the nurse "Silly we are in the Houenn Religion Home of the Pokemon League, Pokemon" The Nurse said. When she saw the confused faces her smile faded "What in the hell is Pokemon" Kane asked The Nurse face fell, then a boy around Max's age came running in holding a huge brown starfish. "Nurse Joy my Staryu got hurt in a battle you gotta help him" he said "Irene We are somewhere in something called Houenn" Kane said "Where that?" Irene asked, "Just hurry up Irene" Kane said then he hang up. "Lets get out of here" Robbie said the four ran out to the water. "What do we do we can't go down the waterfall" Tasha said Then a huge snake-like creature came out of the water, it was blue and sort of had spikes but that wasn't what scared the girls, it angry expression was. "What is that thing" Kirsty said then a yellow ball started forming in it mouth it yell an angry cry and shot a beam of light towards the four lovebirds.  
  
Beth Hunter and Rhys Sutherland been walking all over of two towns that were close by Mauville City and Verdanturf Town they were told it was called. "Look two other people are battling with strange creatures" Beth said pointing to two people. "Ralts Psychic Attack" a girl yelled "Charmander use Flamethrower" a young boy called out "We better find the kids the sooner the better we can escape from this place" Rhys said to his wife "I agree but we have no idea where to look, they're not in this town" Beth said they learned that the entire place is called Hoenn Region like America and Australia but this place wasn't on any of the maps, like Australia and America weren't on their maps. "Hi um can you tell me where the next town is?" Beth asked a young man, "Over the water to Fortree City" he said pointing to the Direction "Thanks" Beth replied The two couples setted off to the city going on a small boat on the way.  
  
Max Sutherland and the Hunters Twins walked down a long pathway in a town called Oldale Town. "God where are we now" Matilda asked the two boys they didn't reply, on the way they were attacked by a black small wolf of some sort, a bug and a brown creature and a pod of coconut type of creatures. "Quit whining" Max said to her "Hey why don't you shut up" Matilda said. "Hey quit it both of you, we are stuck in an unknown town with the weirdest creatures we have seen, we have to stick to together" Henry said breaking them up, for once he wasn't on his sister side, not that he was on Max's side ether. They went silence then they heard a commotion "Charizard Seismic Toss" somebody yelled "Swampert Water Gun Now" another voice yelled out, the ground shook with great force and two creatures yelled a battle cry. Matilda ducked and hide behind Max and Henry. "What is that" Henry asked, Max didn't reply they saw water spiting into the air, and an orange dragon type creature with a flame on it tail flew into the air and released flames onto the ground. " "We have to work to together and get out of here." Henry said this time Max nor Matilda argued  
  
Jade and Seb caught a Boat, which was departing to a place called Lilycove City "Seb what do we do when we get their?" Jade asked, "We find your family" Seb said simply.  
  
10 minutes later they arrived, they got off and walked along the sandy shores. "This place is so strange and scary" Jade said " It okay babe I am here and I am not going to let anything happen to you" Seb said "Thanks babe you are the best" Jade said pulling him to kiss.  
  
Dani Sutherland and Scott Hunter stared out into the blue ocean. "I don't think we will ever make it back home" Dani said.  
  
"Hey babe we will make it" Scott said reassuring. "These people are freaks with mutant animals, some even thought it was gross when we kiss" Dani said. "Yeah I wonder what they think of these two couples down their" Scott said pointing to two couples. "Yeah, a Blonde with pale skin kissing a guy with brown hair, how come they seem familiar" Dani said. Then they pulled away Dani and Scott saw the faces "Jade!, Seb!" Dani screamed out with joy the two turned and tried to figure out who called them. "Up Here!" Dani Yelled the two looked onto the ridge. "Dani!, Scott!" Jade cried out Dani and Scott jumped off the Ridge landing on the sand Dani and Jade embraced in a hug "Dani I was so scared" Jade said "hey it okay I am here now" Dani said hugging her. "Looks like we made the right choice to catch that boat" Seb said shaking Scott hand "Did you see anybody else?" Scott asked  
  
"No we were the only two of the Sutherlands on the island" Seb said "It alright we will find all of them including Kane" Dani said.  
  
Kit Hunter woke up with the sun glaring in her eyes. "Where am I" she said to herself "You are in Dewford Town" a Fisherman said "Ah! I got a Pokemon" he said "A what?" Kit said as the guy reared up the line to reveal a fish a goldfish but it spoke in some language Kit didn't understand and it was bigger then normal Goldfishes. "I Caught a Goldeen!" The guy yelled, Kit was still confused, " Here why don't you have it" The guy said as he put the thing in a ball and handing it to her. "What get away from me freak" Kit said she stood up and ran off then she almost fell into the water. She saw buildings standing and a dock. "Where am I?" Kit yelled out to no one she got some weird looks, "Mum!, Rhys!" Kit called out but there was no answer.  
  
"Just hurry up Irene" Kane voice was replayed on the phone for Alf and the entire rescue crews. "So do you think it will give us some clues where they are?" Irene asked "I seriously don't think so, there no place on the map called Hoenn. "But their gotta be something a family with significant others just don't disappeared into a place that doesn't exist and only Kane saying that four of them are okay." Hayley said "Where about were they again when they were shipwrecked?" Flynn asked, "We don't know" Alf replied.  
  
"Oh my god what if Kirsty, Kane, Tasha and Robbie are the only survivors" Hayley said "Calm down love, they were separated so as far as we know the others are still alive." Alf said "Come on I think you need to sit Hayley" Noah said comforting her. "We will find them" Leah replied the entire Summer Bay were inside the Robert's house. "What on the earth is called Pokemon anyway?" Sally said "I don't know but if we don't find them then all hell might break lose" Alf said.  
  
Beth and Rhys reached the town called Fortee City with tree houses on trees. "I think we should go to the town we heard about Lilycove City" Beth said. "Maybe for some reason I feel like I been pulled their for some reason" Rhys replied "We just better be careful that we don't run into anymore strange weird creatures" Rhys said the two climbed up a long ladder and walked across a long bridge they finally left the city walking into Route 120. The adults ducked a few creatures that were white and black but almost like a dog, and brown creatures that ran in zigzags and several creatures that were large brown and white and ran at a incredibly speed. Also a big dinosaur like creature with leaves around it, and small creatures that had no arms and had leaves on top of their heads.  
  
Matilda, Henry and Max left the town called Oldale Town instead of going through to Petalburg City they went to Route 103 where they were washed onto and swam a short distance to route 110 that lead them towards Mauville city. "I am tired and hungry" Matilda complained. "Do we have any money?" Henry asked Max "No we don't" he replied. "Great, we are stuck in a strange place, with strange mutant animals, freaky people, No money, No food." Matilda whined. "Do you feel that?" Henry asked the two "Yeah it like some force wants us to go that way" Max said pointing left. "Okay lets go maybe it a good thing and a sign" Matilda said then she ran ahead of the boys "Matilda wait! We need to stick to together" Henry cried out Max and Henry ran after her.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to take you to Lilycove City" an old man asked Kit. "Yes for the second and last time, I think their something their that needs me" Kit replied "Very well" the Man replied "Hope aboard, Peeko lets go" he said to a bird that looked like a Seagull. Even thought it was a weird creature all Kit cared about was going home with her family. Kit stared out to the ocean she was worried for the rest of the family who were separated from her when the boat went down. She was confused of how she survived it. "Mum, Dad, Robbie, Scott, Tasha, Dani, Matilda, Henry, Kirsty, Jade, Seb, Kane I hope you are okay, God help us all if you aren't." Kit said  
  
The beam headed towards the teens "AHH!" They screamed then a beam of ice hit the beam making it freeze the creature was furious it roared and let out another beam another Beam of ice hit it "Where is that coming from?" Kirsty asked "I don't know but lets get out of here" Kane said they ran towards the cave not seeing the thing that saved them.  
  
"It is really dark in here you know" Kirsty said as they went inside "Yeah well unless if you want to be eaten by the creature then it safer here" Robbie said. "Look" Tasha pointing to the creature it was battling another creature, it was made out of ice and had two horns coming out of its head or body since it was like a ball of ice with rigged edges. "Use Another Ice Beam" a young women cried out, it let out another beam of Ice. "This is no good it time for the Pokemon League Champions" the Trainer yelled "Raichu, Blazeiken, Venasaur, Shelgon and Gyardos" she said throwing five balls into the air. Through the cave hole the teens watched an orange creature stood now with brown stripes and had long ears, and lighting bolt tail. The red one which was tall and stood on two legs and had a large like man and flames all over it body. The next one was a plant with a pink flower bulb on the top of it, it was large and blue. Another one look like it was in a shell and had four legs poking out of it.  
  
The next Creature was the exact same creature as the one that attacked them. "Gyardos Hyper Beam, Raichu Thundershock, Venasaur Razor Leaf, Blazeiken Flamethrower, Shelgon Dragon Breath and Glacier Ice Beam!" she yelled the six creatures fired 6 sets of beams at it the force was too much the snake creature dove back into the water.  
  
"Hey thanks if it wasn't for you we be toast" Kirsty said to the trainer. "No problem need a lift my Gyardos can take you" She said "Um sure" Kirsty replied "Okay I will take you to Lilycove City" She said then she took 5 balls and had beams come out of it making 5 of the creatures vanished into red light. "I just hope we are going to make it" Kirsty said.  
  
A/N So how did you like it Good? Please review I will try to get the next chapter up but I do have school you know Next Chapter Reunited in Lilycove City The Sutherland and the Hunters and their lovers are once again joined in the Town called Lilycove City, as they borrow a boat and head back towards their town All Hell Breaks lose the creatures follow them home wreaking Havoc among our favourite Summer Bay residents. Okay that all for now. 


End file.
